Mezzanotte
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: In which it has a different kind of story to Sawada Nana's point of view about her son, and possibly, the Mafia.


For as long as Nana could remember, she was fond of the color orange. So imagine to her surprise that her Tsu-kun was also in love with it.

If many would ask who Morrigan Sigismonda, they will receive many answers.

But the one common answer that would be conveyed to those who would ask is that Morrigan Sigismonda, preferably unknown as Sakai Nana and now Sawada Nana, has everything a woman would desire.

Beauty, Morrigan Sigismonda is considered to be a jewel, a diamond among women. Her heritage happened to be half Italian, half Russian and her beauty is in a class of its own.

Power, Morrigan Sigismonda is currently the most powerful Mafiosa in the Mafia.

Fame, Morrigan Sigismonda is an infamous and feared entity in every Mafia Community of in the face of the earth and she headed the way with critical skills. She is feared and respected as one of the most dangerous Mafiosi in the world.

Influence, Morrigan Sigismonda is the Donna of _The_ Tartarus Famiglia, the top of the food chain alongside with Vongola itself. The Tartarus is known throughout the underworld as an organization that could trigger the Third Mafia War at the drop of the hat. The Tartarus was known as an organization that can fight and win The Third Mafia War. The influence and infamy of The Tartarus Famiglia is known throughout the underworld and is considered suicide to fight them. The strong combination of Morrigan Sigismonda and The Tartarus Famiglia is enough to cause shivers down the spine of any Mafiosi, regardless of how strong they are.

Wealth, Morrigan Sigismonda has the resources and the riches that the Famiglia at her disposal. The resources of the Tartarus are comparable to that of a First World Country.

Truthfully, Morrigan Sigismonda is a woman that truly has everything.

But as Sawada Nana, the wife of the lion of Vongola, she couldn't imagine the fact that her own husband had to be one too, and so she kept quiet on the secret.

She started hiding whenever she needed to. Hiding was important for an important person like her. It wasn't just hiding; it was wiping your existence away, removing all traces of yourself. To put on a mask and hide in plain sight. These had been taught to her day in, day out. And all these skills, she would use them to the fullest. The Mafia, after all, didn't abide by weakness, and that had stressed the importance of hiding.

She had learned to smile while lying, and made a perfect ditzy housewife that one had to take a double take. It took all for her to realize life would be different when her Tsu-kun was born.

She trained her young boy nicely in the way where he could survive in this cruel, cruel world. Taught him everything she had known of, martial arts, knowledge, and whatever she could think of.

Whenever her husband comes back home, she would smile while lying through her teeth and seal her little orange's memories. But…

Her husband had reeked of blood, of gunpowder. She would grit her teeth as her husband would tell her his ridiculous exploits around the world drilling oil. (And good forbiddance! Who drills oil in the middle of North Pole with only a singlet and pants on him!? Oh gosh….. Something's wrong with him.) She had heard of him talking to his boss in Italian. IN ITALIAN!

She actually couldn't believe her husband is in Cosa Nostra. And it had to be Vongola Famiglia's External Advisor: CEDEF and known as the Young lion of Vongola. Oh….. She is not going to let it live down when they meet for an alliance. (Well, if she wants to make one, that is.)

Closing to eight years of their marriage and seven for Tsuna's birth, Nana had found one thing: Her precious Tsu-kun had sky flames, and top of that they were so, _so_ pure that she thought she might taint it with her own hands, or worse yet, by her dark, _dark_ flames.

She had been comfortable with the night, a Mezzanotte. She had accepted the full powers that could never revert to that once delicate self. Her mother had been tired of life and feared her powers, killing herself after the succession. Nana could only sadly smile at the woman, and let life go on.

A Mezzanotte has always been protective of its sky for as long as it remembers, and that's what Nana has been doing. She made kill after kill as smoothly as possible, and with little bloodshed possible. Her sky will always be targeted because of his father's influence. (She wouldn't want her little sky to fear her, just as she feared her mother.)

Her little sky had been fully sealed by Vongola Nono, and that infuriated her. Her smart, bright (not to mention) Tsu-kun turned clumsy, weak and useless; the worse definition of a worthless soul, and that disgusted her.

They had tainted the beautiful sky with a shield that could never touch the dark, or get near to his weathers. She was angered to the point where she furiously tore off her little sky's seal the moment her husband left. Her eyes burnt of dark midnight black that scared her young sky but yet proceeded to teach him the ways of the little shine he has on him.

At first he was so, _so_ afraid of his little power that she had to convince him that it was harmless. She had shown all kinds of flames to him, and he accepted them with all his heart.

Storm…

Rain…

Sun…

Lightning…..

Cloud…

Mist…..

And she would show what only she would have; Comet, Snow, Eclipse, Star, Wind, Moon and lastly her main, the night.

She was the chosen one from her ancestors, and she would fulfill it to the end. That's why she had to be known as a Mezzanotte, and forever protective of her sky and child.

She started building up his knowledge again so that he would be intellective and work the worse situations possible to his hands.

Building up his strength, so that he would not be weak and bullied by anyone else, even if it had to be a monster.

Building up his character, so that he would never fall to the world's schemes, to lean on kindness and benevolent enough to help and save everyone.

He would never be perfect, but just nice for even the worst of the criminals to bow down to his gentle character instead. He was never fit for the Mafia, but a key to saving everyone from their darkness.

To envelop everyone to his nature, and to reach for anyone far and wide.

When he was ten, he had to ask why he was doing all this. Nana smiled at the question.

"There are many things in the world that we all don't know about. May it be something new or old, accept it with all your heart. Let your kindness overflow, so that no one would betray you. This world is still cruel enough for anyone to live and die by horrible actions, but you can change them inside out. Always find a way that everyone would deem impossible, but never give up on your circumstances no matter what. I'm only here so that you may learn all these things and protect you from the cruelty of this world, but once you are ready, I'll have to let you go." Tsuna bit his lip when Nana said her last sentence, and didn't find it funny that his mother turned in all the psychology mode on him.

"But I don't understand why this power seems so important to us. To me…." Tsuna ate a cookie as he stared at Nana for more answers.

"This power… Many of us have it, but whether you use it for the good or for the worse, it is by your decisions that you protect anyone or anything that is precious to you." Nana ruffled her sky's gravity-defying hair who pouted cutely and tried to place back his hair properly.

"But when can I use it?"

"Use it when the time is right, Tsu-kun. I know that you will know when the time comes soon."

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, whom Nana has dubbed as Tsu-kun, in his first 13 years of life, stared at the toddler incredulously.

A tutor seriously?

But on the meanwhile, Nana sighed in relieve as she sealed the young sky's memories once more. She couldn't bare the fact that she had been sending the wrong messages about how Tsuna has been faring, but it was for her own sky's sake. To even add to that she had even sealed everyone's memories who has even so-called looked at him once before. It was for her sky, and for her power.

But that's where the trouble starts….

* * *

Morrigan Sigismonda gritted her teeth in anger as she swiftly disappeared in and out; killing the monstrous Famiglia who touched children for their disgusting experiments. The Estraneo Famiglia is known for child experimentation, but she wouldn't allow such an atrocity to happen under her watch.

"Please! Let me go! I'll give you all the riches you want!" She stared at the scientist with boredom as she shot the man. The bloodied pile of mess had never bothered her anyway.

Those children would have said the same words to them, but would they ever listen?

No.

Nein.

Nothing.

She has her morals, and she would keep them close to heart since the mafia disgusts her to no end. The reason why she has not disbanded the Famiglia with her own hands would be the fact that her Tsu-kun was entering the mafia.

At age 13, it was the perfect age to announce that it was the start of a young child's adulthood, much like the yokai world that her mother had mention to her once. As much as they could start drinking, mafia announces that they are able to marry apparently.

Morrigan Sigismonda may have a lot of suitors on her tail, but she couldn't be interested in anyone of them until the Young Vongola descendant came into her life. But even now and then, she was going to lose interest in him _very_ soon if he doesn't _make an appearance back home soon_. Even a ridiculously dense woman could fall out of love if you don't visit them often.

Now most of her bullets were gone and vanished into nothing, leaving no traces of the bullets anywhere and only the shells were left. But even so, she would _never_ leave any traces behind _at all_. Or she would have been called Morrigan Sigismonda for nothing.

She started humming as she made her way back home, taking on the short wig of hair that she would wear for her ditsy identity. (And no, she would not remove it to endanger her precious sky, thank you very much.) She snapped her fingers to change her natural beautiful sapphire eyes to her chocolate brown eyes that Sawada Nana would have.

(Though it's a mystery how her little sky would get such beautiful brown chocolate eyes. Or maybe it was a generation skip?)

Nana smiled as she thought of the menu she was going to cook for the day.

* * *

When she first welcomed the storm guardian, all she had to say in her mind was that her sky just earned a loyal puppy. (Or was it a cat?)

He had been feisty and only trusted his sky and his mother. She could remember the pianist that would often come and let her fingers dance on her piano, the joyous music that floated around the house. Apparently, the same pianist has a son who is right in front of her now.

She took note of her little Tsu-kun's first precious guardian. More importantly, she realized this one main thing, her Tsu-kun has really hadn't been growing much since the night flames started appearing in his life, but no any dangerous than what she expected. She would have to keep in check the hidden secret among the secret itself.

The second she saw the rain, she could already picture a happy-go-lucky dog and the feisty cat not getting along with each other already. (Hayato-kun should really be a cat, a drenched angry cat) She could remember the ex-swordsman willing to get out of the dark, dark world, only to see that his son is moving into it instead.

Her Tsu-kun has a lot of mishaps happening to him all at once; like bad luck was hugging him all the time. Oh well, at least the Arcobaleno wouldn't realize a thing yet.

The next… Well, let's just say that it had almost made and destroyed her day. A love triangle has been formed between her Tsu-kun and two other girls that made her happy, but then…..

How is going to say but to smile when a cow lightning/thunder, an aloof cloud, and an overly hyper sun came to join in?! And worse…..! He has two mists that one clearly wants to eliminate him! She's going to have a heart attack before he succeeds as an heir.

Typically, it had been all that shit that had gone through her Tsu-kun's life that everything seemed so much better. He should be better in his progress if she had released him from his lost memories. So at age 15, when Reborn was going back to Italy for a mission and reporting, she gave him back all of what he had needed.

His power had been much better than before, and now with the night flames, her Tsu-kun had been at the top of the food chain since he had to leave for Italy in a few days. His guardians were bonded quite closely like a pack, but she was happy that they were much more tamed from the time they first started out.

His cloud and male mist seem to know what she has been doing behind the scenes; since the cloud frowned at the sudden gracefulness and smirked at the challenge that his sky could do, and the mist seemed amused by what his sky had appeared to be.

She could start doing her work since she requested that that man shall not return to her. The only person who would know of her secret is no one.

And one day if her Tsu-kun was betrayed by his own kind…

She grinned with a crazed look.

 _ **She would be looking forward to her Tsu-kun to become the next protector of the night.**_

* * *

 **You know what...? Different and Mezzanotte are actually just plot bunnies. Use them if you want to.**

 **But really... I still can't picture an evil Nana or a stringent one in fact.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review?**

 **Word count: 2,495**


End file.
